


Son of a bitch, Mitch

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: SuperWolf [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliases, Crushes, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hunters & Hunting, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Jack Kline is Crushing Hard on Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Mitch Rapp, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: The brothers met Stiles as Mitch Rapp, undercover agent looking into the weird disappearings at a local college town. Stiles being able to fit in with the students, went deep undercover. The butted heads, realized the other knew about the supernatural, teamed up, saved the day, went out and got drunk.They kept touch over the years, Stiles helping hide their existence from the government whenever he could. Whenever a case gets too big for him, he calls them as backup since they're closer and more flexible than the pack.Stiles needs help once more and heads to the bunker. Where he meets Jack. Sparks fly





	Son of a bitch, Mitch

"Huh..." Sam said at the threshold as he looked at the message on his phone. 

The tone made Dean look up. "Huh, what?" 

"It's Mitch," Sam replied with a smile. In this life, it was a hit or miss with the people you met. Lately because of the British Men of Letters they've been far more cooperative with other hunters. The realization that they were sort of like long distant family members you could count on in an actual life or death situation. Mitch had been a...well, not a hunter exactly, but still by technical definition. He even wore the flannel. 

"Who's Mitch?" Jack asked, looking up from his laptop. 

"Old friend. We met him while he was undercover. He's _actual_ FBI but knows about the supernatural. He helps us by trying to keep us off the FBI's radar." Sam began. 

"That sucked big the first time." At Jack's questioning look, Dean added. "We died."

"And he's also helpful with sending a few cases our way. He's normally been busy with the human side of awful so it's rare we hear from him..." Sam said. 

"Unless it's bad," Dean stated, then asked. "What's he saying?"

"He says he's nearby. Wants to stop by to crash if it's okay." 

* * *

 

Jack expected this Mitch guy to be like the brothers. Tall and broad and a look of dispear...and he was right. Mitch was a bit thinner than the brothers. Younger too. But he seemed fit and toned. And he was bleeding. He was also bruised in various parts where his skin was visible. And thought that should have maybe disgusted him...it actually turned him on. 

There was a sexiness to him. Maybe it was the passion in those amber color eyes. Eyes that held power and danger and darkness. Jack closed his eyes and he could _feel_ the echoing pulse of something ancient and powerful coming from Mitch's soul. 

"What the fuck happened?" Dean demanded as he helped Mitch to a seat. 

"It looks worse than what it is. I was just chasing a bomber in the middle of DC and then had to deal with a Salt and Burn. You know....typical Wednesday. But I'm in the middle of this new case but I need help with some lore." Mitch spoke, and even his voice had Jack basically swooning. He was super glad the two hunters were more interested in their friend than the fact that Jack just kinda wanted to be ruined by the hunter that was visiting. 

* * *

 

They dug into some lore and found that there was a timetable that needed to be met soon. Mitch still being hurt, they ordered him to stay in the bunker and watch Jack for them while they went to deal with the big bad of the week. 

Stiles pouted and glowered at being sidelined but his mood changed soon enough. 

* * *

 

"Jack I don't think we shou-"

"Shh...just let me..."

"Sam and Dean are gonna kill me..."

"What a way to go though, right?"

"Fuck..."

"Fuck!"

" _Fuck_..."

* * *

 

"Well....we're alive." Dean said with sarcastic optimism. 

"We had to jump in a mucky river..." Sam whined. 

"Well true. But luckily we didn't take Baby and now Mitch can just worry about the normal human scumbags that walk around DC...plus the criminals he chases. Ha! See what I did? Politicians, man..." 

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. Then he looked around but didn't hear either Mitch or Jack. "Where are they?"

"Let's go check the rooms," Dean said calmly, but both he and Sam prepared to reach for their weapons if need be. 

Though they found them, they really weren't sure how to react. So Dean closed the door to Jack's room and stared at Sam with a 'what now?' look. Sam could only shrug. Neither of them had the parenting skills to deal with this. 

* * *

 

Jack cuddled into Mitch's side as Mitch's arm wrapped around him. They were naked with only the blanket covering them. Jack's hair, which was longer than Mitch's was a mess but the smile on his face was satisfactory. He'd gotten what he wanted....now he just had to convince Mitch to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't started season 13 yet....I will this week. But I've seen posts and stuff and this ship just came to mind. There's a future a/b/o fic I kinda wanna dabble with Stiles/Derek/Jack but that's for the future. This is just something before i'm off to work. 
> 
> Very short, but I'm off to work so...comment and kudos if you can.


End file.
